Comprada x Amor
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: El primo de Bella, pago su deuda con ella. Bella fue subasta en un bar, Edward llega corriendo al bar y ofrece la mayor suma de dinero para que los demás no la puedan comprar. Bella piensa que Edward la quiere como un objeto sexual, pero después se da de cuenta que Edward la ama. (Personajes de Meyer)
1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba en ese bar, completamente desnuda a la vista de hombres borrachos. No lo puedo creer, mi primo ha pagado su deuda conmigo. Me vendió a ese hombre, ahora yo voy hacer subastada. Mi brazos están encadenados, me tienen hay arriba en es esa tarima a lado del señor que me va a subastar.

El dueño del bar empieza hablar:

-Bueno esta noche tenemos una joven de 18 años, universitaria – dijo mientras se echa a reír – Se podrán imaginar que la joven es virgen por detrás & por delante también – dijo mientras me habría mis piernas.

No quería ser vendida a cualquier hombre, además todos me quieren es por sexo. Todos lo borrachos que están al frente mío están gritando al verme así, están completamente locos.

-Bueno empecemos con 1.000 dólares – dijo el dueño del bar ¿Quién ofrece mas?

-Yo doy 1.500 – dijo un borracho de pelo castaño.

-¿Quién ofrece mas de 1.500? – dijo el dueño del bar.

-Yo ofrezco 2.000 – dijo un borracho alto de cabello amarillo

-¿Alguien mas? – Dijo el dueño del bar.

Todos aquellos "señores" llegaron hasta 9.000 dólares, nunca llegue a pensar que iban a dar eso por mi, claro que no quiero ser objeto sexual para ellos.

-¿Alguien mas? – dijo el dueño del bar.

-¡Yo! – Dijo un señor alto de pelo rojizo – Doy 9.600 dólares.

El dueño del bar, volvió a preguntar, pero más nadie respondió. Exactamente cuando el dueño del bar iba a decir "Vendida por 9.600 dólares" Entro un chico alto, cabello color castaño.

-Yo ofrezco 10.500 dólares & en efectivo – dijo mientras habré su maletín & cae todo el dinero en el suelo.

A todos aquellos hombre se les convirtió su boca en una "O" Todos estaban como sorprendidos al ver que ese chico ofrece 10.600 dólares.

-¡Vendida por 10.600 dólares! – dijo el dueño del bar.

Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de mi, me quitaron aquellas cadenas que amarraban mis manos. El chico subió a la tarima, se quito el sobretodo que calcaba puesto & me lo coloco para cubrirme, luego me ayudo a pararme & salimos de aquel bar tan…tan… no tengo palabras.

Me sostuvo hasta llegar a un auto color negro, el chico me abrió la puerta de atrás, yo entre & senté. El chico entro al auto y arranco, tenia como dos días sin ver la ciudad, veo através de la ventanilla del carro aquellos edificios.

El chico se estaciona en una gran casa, se baja & me abre la puerta. Como estaba un poco débil me ayudo a caminar hasta la entrada de aquella hermosa casa, entramos & me llevo a una pequeña habitación.

Hay me dejo sola & me dijo:

-"Hay esta el baño, te puedes echar una ducha"

Su voz eran tan dulce & tierna, entre al baño, coloque el sobretodo del chico aun lado & entre a la ducha. Coloque el agua caliente mientras me pasaba el jabón por todo el cuerpo.

Después de un largo baño, sostengo la toalla & me la coloco. Salí del baño & escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasa? – me pregunto el chico.

-Si, si puedes pasar – le dije con un hilo de voz.

El chico entro a la habitación & trae en mano una ropa.

-Esta ropa es de mi hermana que ya no vive aquí, espero que te sirva – dijo mientras colocaba la ropa en la cama.

Empecé a sentirme mal, me tambalee por un momento & después caigo a suelo inconciente.


	2. En casa de un extraño

Empecé a gritar, ese chico me trataba de violar. Me desperté de ese horrible sueño y allí estaba el, al frente mío.

- ¡Buen día! –Me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto un poco preocupado.

- ¡Buen día! –Le devolví la sonrisa- Si solo fue un mal sueño –le dije acomodándome en la cama para quedar sentada.

Un mal sueño en donde tú me violabas.

-Bueno, te voy a dejar sola para que te puedas cambiar. Hay esta la ropa que te traje ayer –me dijo, y salio del cuarto.

Espere a que terminara de salir ese chico, cuyo nombre no me ha dicho. Cerró la puerta y yo rápidamente me coloque la ropa, esta ropa me queda a mi medida. Me dirigí al baño, a lavarme la boca. Después de eso salí de la habitación, estaba perdida: la casa es muy grande para un solo chico.

Después de varios minutos, encontré el comedor. El estaba allí, sentado en la primera silla.

-Ven, siéntate –me dijo el chico.

Me dirigí a la silla y me senté.

-No hemos tenido el momento para presentarnos –me dijo sonriendo de lado- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen es un placer conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Bella Swan –dije sonriendo- El placer es mío.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y dos señoras empezaron a caminar, cada una traía una bandeja y en esa bandeja un platillo. Me imagino que son las señoras de servicio por su ropa.

Las señoras nos colocaron un platillo a cada uno, y después salio otra señora que traía una jarra de jugo con dos vasos y dos tazas.

La última señora coloca la jarra de jugo, los dos vasos y las dos tazas en el comedor y se retira.

En las dos tazas estaba era el café, olía tan bien.

- ¡Buen provecho! –le dije a Edward

El se quedo un poco extrañado pero después respondió.

- Buen provecho, Bella –me dijo Edward.

Yo agarre primero la taza de café, el día estaba un poco nublado y haciendo frío. Lo caliente del café por lo menos me quita un poquito el frío. Edward se sirvió jugo y después me lleno mi vaso también.

- Oye, me podrías decir que paso anoche, es que no recuerdo nada. –le dije con un poco de duda.

-Bueno después que te rescate de ese poco de borracho, llegamos a la casa, y cuando te estaba diciendo lo de la ropa caíste desmallada por la droga que te dieron. –me dijo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Estaba sorprendida, Edward me salvo de aquella subasta. Si no fuese por el ahora estuviese haciendo no se que cosa con unos de esos borrachos.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward no me contesto para nada. Se quedo callado mientras comía. Yo decidí comerme las tostadas con huevo frito, después de eso me dedique a tomarme el jugo.

Edward ya había terminado de comer cuando me tome jugo. Las señoras de servicio pasaron a recoger los platos, los vasos, la jarra y las tazas.

El se paro del comedor, y camino hacia la puerta. Pensé que se iba a ir, pero no. Antes de cruzar la puerta, voltio su cabeza. Era para que lo siguiera. Me pare del comedor y camine en dirección a la puerta.

Cuado llegamos ayer en la noche no me di cuenta que a un lado de la casa, esta un enorme jardín y un lago.

-Te quería mostrar esto –me dijo señalando el lago- Ya que te interesa el medio ambiente.

En mi boca se formo una "O" no lo podía creer el sabe eso.

-Se que te debes de preguntar como se eso. Lo se porque soy compañero de estudio, el chico que se sienta de ultimo en los salones –me dijo riéndose.

Ahora que pongo a detallar su rostro, es verdad. Es el chico raro del salón.

-Y como sabias que me estaban subastando –le pregunte dudosa.

-Bueno, en la universidad dijeron que estabas faltando mucho y después le pregunte a tu primo que estaba borracho y drogado, me dijo que te había vendido –me dijo con cara furiosa.

-Mi primo –susurre para mí-

-Después que me dijo eso lo golpee –me dijo con una sonrisa- Espero que no te moleste por eso –me dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No, tranquilo. Se merece eso y mucho mas –le dije.

Edward se sentó en la grama y después yo lo seguí. Hay nos quedamos hasta que el crepúsculo apareció…


	3. Imposible

Después de estar en clases, fui a mi casa a buscar mis cosas. Edward me dijo que me fuese a vivir con el, ya que mi primo es una amenaza para mi.

Cuando entro a la casa, la sala estaba llena de botellas de licor vacías, mi primo ya no tiene remedio. Mi primo no estaba, entre a mi habitación, agarre la maleta y empecé a empacar todas mis cosas.

Aproveche de ordenar un poco la sala de la casa…

Me dirijo otra vez a mi habitación para buscar mi maleta, escucho que abren la puerta, es mi primo. No lo quiero ver pero ya es tarde.

- ¿Bella? Veo que nadie te compro –me dijo, casi no se podía sostener en pie.

-Esto es por pagar tu maldita deuda conmigo –lo bofetee.

-Tú no me vuelves a tocar mi cara –me dijo apretando mi muñeca.

Mi primo no esta en sus cabales…

-Ahora te voy a castigar Bella –me dijo quitándose la correa de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le dije un poco asustada.

Me lanzo en la cama de mi habitación, mientras que se quitaba la camisa, me pare de la cama y salí corriendo… pero el me sostuvo de la mano y me volvió a lanzar contra la cama. Se lanzo contra mí, se termino de quitar el pantalón.

- ¡Quítate! –le dije mientras que quitaba sus sucias manos de mi vestido.

- Ahora vas a pagarme por la bofetada –me dijo arrancándome el vestido.

-No, no lo hagas –grite- por favor no, no la hagas –dije llorando.

Mi primo empezó a pasar su lengua por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo. Continuo haciendo todo lo que el quería con mi cuerpo hasta que me violo.

El sueño que Bella había tenido que Edward la estaba violando, sucedió pero en esta vez fue su primo.

Edward se había extrañado que Bella no llego esa noche.

Bella se despierta al día siguiente, su primo no estaba. Se baña, pasándose el jabón de baño por todo el cuerpo se sentía sucia, una mierda. Después que se termina de bañar, se viste y agarra su maleta, salio de su casa. Tomo un taxi y llego a la casa de Edward, el estaba en el colegio, Bells deja su maleta en el cuarto de Edward y se lanza en su cama.


	4. Problema Resuelto

Edward llego a su casa, con las esperanzas de ver a Bella hay. Sus esperanzas se cumplieron y encontró a Bella en su habitación. La ve dormida.

-Mejor no la molesto –susurro Edward para el.

Cuando Edward deja sus cosas y se empieza a retirar, Bells se mueve. El se da vuelta y la saluda.

-Hola, Bella –dijo Edward.  
-Hola Edward –Bella trato de sonreír - ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto con la cabeza gacha.  
-Bien… ¿te sucede algo? –dijo Edward acercándose a la cama.  
-No, no me pasa nada –mintió- Por favor no te acerques a mi –dijo Bella un poco triste.  
-Bella ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Edward rápidamente.  
-Mi primo –susurro para ella y salio de la habitación.

Bella no se da cuenta que Edward escucho, sale corriendo al inmenso jardín de la casa, y se esconde detrás de un roble.

Edward ya se imaginaba lo que había pasado con Bella y su primo. Edward se monta en el carro en camino a la casa de Bells.

Cuando Edward llega a la antigua casa de de Bells, se baja del carro y abre la puerta de casa a patadas. Lo primero que ve son tres chicas desnudas y al primo de Bella en el sofá, lo tomo de su camisa y lo levanto.

-¿Se puede saber que coño le as hecho a Bella? –pregunto Edward furioso.

-La castigue por bofetearme –dijo el primo de Bella.

-¿Y se puede saber que castigo fue ese? –pregunto Edward lanzando al primo de Bella al suele.

-Solo… le hice el amor –dijo el chico un poco sarcástico.

-La violaste, maldito –dijo Edward empezando a golpear al chico.

Las tres chicas empezaron a gritar al ver los golpes.

Edward lo golpeaba una y otra vez, segado por el odio le termino de romper la nariz al pobre chico.  
-Vuelves a tocar a Bella y te las vas a ver peor –dijo Edward, abriendo y cerrando el puño.

Edward lo quería que le pasara lo mismo a esas tres chicas, bueno que jugaran con ellas. Así que las agarro y les dijo que se fueran.

Abrió la puerta el carro y volvió a su casa. Edward se dirigí rápidamente al jardín a buscar a Bella, ella estaba sentada en el pasto junto a un árbol, el corre hacia a ella.

Edward se arrodilla –Bella, se lo que te paso… tranquila aquí estoy para cuidarte –le dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Edward no te me acerques, estoy sucia… -dijo Bella, se le salio una lagrima.

-No, Bella. Aquí estoy para ayudarte –dijo Edward secándole las lagrimas.

-Gracias por todo, Edward. –dijo Bella abrazando fuerte a Edward.


	5. Amor encontrado

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-Otra vez no –dijo Edward corriendo a la habitación de Bella. Se acostó a su lado, le acaricio el brazo.

-Ya, Bella. Estas conmigo, nada te pasara. –dice Edward.

Bella acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

Edward POV

Ya es la tercera noche que Bella tiene pesadillas con ese maldito. Como me gustaría devolver el tiempo para no dejarla ir a su casa, ya es muy tarde para eso. No me gusta verla sufrir, espero que ya mañana no vuelva a soñar con ese maldito.

Quiero decirle que la amo pero me da miedo a que esta linda amistad se acabe, esperare el momento adecuado.

Bella ha perdido muchas clases y ayer me dijeron que si no llevaba un justificativo podía perder el año. Hablare con el Dr. Carlisle para que haga un justificativo falso, no puedo permitir que Bella pierda el año.

Fin del POV

Al día siguiente…

Bella se despierta y ve a Edward dormido a su lado, ella ya sabia que había tenido otra pesadilla. Se lavo los dientes y la cara, se fue al jardín a escribir su sueño en su diario, mientras lloraba.

Edward se despertó busco a Bella, pero no estaba en la habitación. Se lavo los dientes y la cara, y salio a buscar a Bells. La encontró en el jardín llorando, se acerco a ella cuidadosamente sin que se diera cuenta y pudo leer un poco de lo que escribía: las pesadillas con su primo y su violación.

-Bella, por favor no escribas mas. –dijo Edward, sentándose el suelo al lado de ella.

-Pero es que necesito desahogarme. –dijo Bella con lagrimas en la cara.

Edward toma su mejilla y seca las lagrimas –Bella, pero así te haces mas daño. –dijo Edward tierno.

-Edward ¿pero que hago? –dije Bella tomando la mano de Edward que aun esta en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no te desahogas rompiendo el diario? –dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Tienes razon. –dice Bella devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bella, ayer me dijeron que si no llevas un justificativo a la institución podrías perder el año. –dice Edward un poco desanimado.

-¡OH! Cierto la universidad, me había olvidado de ella. –dije Bella sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Tranquila, Bella. Ya yo hable con un amigo que es medico, para que te hiciera un justificativo medico falso. –dice Edward sonriendo.

-Gracias, Edward. –dice Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El doctor Carlisle ya tenia listo el justificativo, se lo dio a Edward. Bella fue a la universidad, presento el justificativo y le dieron una oportunidad: presentar un solo examen. Ese examen va a decidir si Bella pasa de año o lo pierde.

Bells presento el examen y paso. Llego a la casa muy emocionada y le contó a Edward.

-Bella, te felicito. –dice Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Edward. Sin ti, no lo hubiese podido pasar de año. –dice Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se sonrojo un poco y volteo.

Bella andaba buscando su diario.

-¿Bella buscas algo? –dice Edward un poco curioso.

-Si, ando buscando mi diario. –dijo Bella.

-Toma, este es nuevo –dijo Edward estirando su mano con el diario a la dirección de Bella –Leí el otro, y habían cosas malas. Así que en este vas a escribir las cosas buenas. –dijo Edward.

Bella coge el diario y abraza a Edward sin decir nada.

La vida le ha dado una nueva oportunidad a Bella con Edward.

Llegaron las vacaciones y Edward quería llevar a Bells a Rio de Janeiro. Compro los pasajes, arreglo todo y le dio la sorpresa a Bella. Ella acepto.

Los dos tortolitos se fueron a Rios de Janeiro, compraron recuerdo y se pasaban la mayoría de las veces en la playa.

-¿Por qué yo? –le pregunto Bella a Edward.

-No sabría explicártelo Bella… -dijo Edward viendo la playa.

-Gracias por todo Edward… ángel guardián –dijo Bella.

-Bella… prométeme que pase lo que pase, vas a seguir siendo mi amiga como ahora. –dice Edward viéndola a los ojos.

-Edward ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunta Bella un poco confundida.

-Solo promételo. –dijo Edward.

-Esta bien, lo prometo. –dijo Bella levantando su dedo meñique, Edward levanto el de el y lo juntaron.

-Solo quería decirte –paro –Que me gustas y quería saber si aceptas ser mi novia. –dijo viendo el suelo.

Bella se para de la silla y se va a la orilla de la playa, mientras se le escapo una lagrima.

Edward se acerca a Bella y toca su hombro.

-Edward, ya estoy sucia. –dijo Bella llorando.

-Bella, yo te quiero a ti por lo que eres. No me importa que tu primo ya –se cayo –Yo te amo –dijo Edward.

Bella mira fijamente a Edward, mientras se le escapaban más lagrimas, el toco su mejilla mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Los dos se fueron acercándose, hasta quedar juntos. Edward le volvió a tomar la mejilla, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso.

-¡Amor! ¡Amor! –grita Edward llamando a Bella.

Bella baja las escaleras -¿Qué paso ángel? –dijo Bella.

-Mira el periódico –dijo Edward dirigiendo el periódico a Bella.

Cuando Bella ve el periódico se sorprende mucho ya que en la primera plana, salía una foto de su primo y otros chicos mas. "Banda desmantelada"

El primo de Bella ahora esta tras rejas, estaba en una banda que se dedicaba a subastar a chicas.

Bella se pone un poco triste ya que su primo esta preso, ella sabia que el no era así. Empezó a consumir drogas cuando sus padres murieron.

Edward abraza a Bella.

-Creo que es lo mejor para tu primo, Bella. –susurro Edward.

-Si… es lo mejor. –le susurro Bella en el oído de Edward.

**Chicas ya es el final del fic! Gracias a todas las que estuvieron hay pendiente, aqui les dejo el link del grupo de fics, para las que no me quieren perder! groups/JaviiFanfics/ Recuerden que va a ver la segunda parte de este fic. Gracias **


End file.
